O último adeus
by Lady Wolfy
Summary: Na batalha final Harry Potter não sobrevive, esta pequena fafic mostra o ultimo adeus do nosso Herói, da magoa, sofrimento...


_Nota: Harry Potter não me pertencem nem os seus personagens, não ganho nada ao escrever estas histórias apenas o prazer de escrever._

_Aconselho a ouvirem com a seguinte música: watch?v=gSJx7STd6j4_

Harry deitado no chão dos terrenos de Hogwarts começou a chorar, toda a sua vida lutara contra coisas que ninguém imaginava, os tios, os amigos do seu primo que adoravam-lhe bater, e quando entrara naquele que poderia ter sido o único sitio que o poderiam aceitar, foi alvo de intrigas de mentiras de perigos que numa escola nenhuma criança deveria passar, Hogwarts fora a sua casa mesmo que não tivesse assim tantos amigos, era o único sitio onde poderia ser ele próprio mesmo que por breves momentos mas tudo mudara a 3 anos atras quando Voldmort retomou, nesses 3 anos perdeu o seu padrinho, perdeu amigos e também perdeu aquele que considerou como avo Albus Dumbledor.

Tanta luta para se resumir aquele dia, aquele exato dia onde ele sofreu, sofreu e agora estava com o que restava das suas forças a tentar se manter acordado, sim ele derrotara Voldmort na batalha épica mas um feitiço ao qual ele não se consegui-o desviar acertou-lhe e agora ele só esperava que a sua hora chegasse. Sim Harry Potter o menino que sobreviveu estava a morrer e ninguém o poderia ajudar, ao longe ele ouviu uma voz que ele não esperava voltar a reconhecer por menos não naquele mundo, Ron:

-Harry por favor Harry estas bem? – O seu amigo ajoelhou-se no chão e puxou o corpo dele para os seus braços lagrimas escorriam por o seu rosto.

-Meu amigo, ele esta morto, podem viver as suas vidas em paz, a minha missão acabou posso finalmente estar com os meus pais, Sirius, o diretor… -a voz dele era cada vez mais fraca, aquele menino que que sorria sempre que nada o mandava abaixo estava a desvanecer, pouco a pouco a vida sumia do seu corpo.

-Não, tu não podes ir, temos muito para viver temos de ir jogar Quidditch, temos tantas aventuras para percorrer, eu não estou pronto para deixar o meu amigo ir…

-Ron deixa-me ir por favor, estou cansado muito cansado eu dei tudo de mim e agora quero puder ir, foi ótimo ter-te como amigo e só espero que sejas feliz. Diz a Hermione se ela tiver sobrevivido claro, que eu a amava como uma irmã e onde quer que eu vá vou sempre estar de olho nela. Diz a todos que eu os amo, e para serem fel…-Harry não acabou a frase, dando o seu ultimo suspiro o pouco de vida que lhe restava despareceu, e Ron chorou.

Os dias que passaram depois da batalha foram caóticos, não só Harry morrerá mas também Luna, Remus, Severus Snape, e muitos outros, o mundo mágico apesar da grande vitória não poderia festejar, tantas vidas perdidas tanta coisa destruída, o Ministério da Magia ainda estava um caos muitos Comensais da Morte foram presos outros foram mortos por populares que não aceitaram bem a sua aparição mesmo a dizerem que estavam inocentes.

Em Hogwarts naquele momento estava a ocorrer o funeral de Harry Potter, pessoas de todo o mundo estavam presentes para prestar uma última homenagem ao seu salvador, o corpo dele estava num caixão de transparente até que fosse levado para junto dos túmulos dos seus pais, parecia pacífico, como ele pedira no seu testamento estava com as vestes da sua casa da escola Grynffidor.

Na altura de prestar homenagem para o rapaz na vez de Ron Weasley ele começou:

-Fui a primeira pessoa que fez amizade com ele quando ele retornou ao nosso mundo, ele era uma criança avida de afeto, de carinho e acima de tudo ele queria amigos, confesso que ao longo dos anos que tive com ele não fui dos melhores mas fiz muito mais que muitos outros, tanto que fui o ultimo a estar com ele no dia que ele derrotou Voldmort e ouvi as suas últimas palavras, parece ironia do destino não é? Dói saber que nunca mais o vou poder ver, que não vou ter ao meu lado como padrinho no meu casamento, e tantas outras cosias… Mas a mais, ele no seu testamento deixou uma carta, uma carta para ser lida no seu funeral, pois ele sabia que havia a possibilidade de acontecer o pior. Vai ser a primeira vez que a vou ler também por isso desculpem se não conseguir dar o meu melhor.

"Olá a todos,

Nunca pensei estar a escrever algo deste género, sabem sempre estive confiante que poderia vencer mas ver tantos bruxos poderosos morrer as mãos de Tom (sim Voldmort é um meio-sangue e o seu nome é Tom Ridell) nestes últimos meses que ando na busca do fim desta guerra, longe dos meus amigos, de pessoas que considero família comecei a pensar como tudo poderia ter sido diferente, como poderia ter crescido com os meus pais, com o meu padrinho… Infelizmente o destino tinha planos diferentes e eu acabei sem ninguém, desprezado por os meus tios trouxas, e quando cheguei ao mundo mágico onde pensei que poderia ter uma vida diferente fui mais uma vez espezinhado quando as coisas não corriam como o resto do mundo queria, fui difamado por a impressa bruxa e desacreditado por o próprio Ministro da Magia, a única coisa que me manteve são era saber que apesar de tudo tinha pessoas que podia contar, que estariam comigo até ao fim..

Aprendi tanto nestes anos, mas tão pouco queria puder ter visto mais ter vivido mais, não deu.. Perdi sonhos perdi amigos, perdi família, e espero que com a minha morte haja pessoas que voltem a conquistar aquilo que eu perdi, que possam viver livre dos medos que eu vivi, que tenham paz e acima de tudo alegria.

Não se odeiem vivam a vida, pois é tão curta, deixem os seus filhos viverem fazem as suas próprias escolhas, cometer os erros que eu nem tive tempo de cometer.

Espero que com a minha morte o mundo Magico possa aprender que ao depositarem as suas esperanças num adolescente podem estar a arruinar mais do que apena sonhos mas também a sua vida.

Com isto me despeço, quero dizer que se os Weasley estiverem vivos que eu vos amo muito como família, Hermione Granger és como uma irmã para mim e obrigado por me teres acompanhado em aventuras que tu não querias, Remus posso não ter demostrado mas eras como um pai para mim, e a todos os outros que eu não mencionei mas que me conheceram um pouco mais, Obrigada.

A morte é apenas mais uma aventura,

Até um dia Harry James Potter-Black."


End file.
